


Alternative

by inatshej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fan Derek Hale, Fan Stiles, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Derek, Gay Stiles, Hobbies, Hobrien, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tags Are Fun, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/pseuds/inatshej
Summary: Dylan looks into Tyler's eyes just a beat too long. Gay, decides Stiles. Definitely gay.





	Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for AnnoyinglyCute, who asked for fluff, high school, nsfw. I hope you like it! I'm sorry it's so short, though. I'm working on three other fics that are fluff, high school and nsfw-y and whichever I finish first will be dedicated to you :)

Dylan looks into Tyler's eyes just a beat too long. _Gay_ , decides Stiles. _Definitely gay_.

He understands Dylan, though, Tyler is really handsome. And those muscles, _Jesus._

Wait, what? What is Tyler-

Oh, seriously? He killed his uncle, his last family member? Really?

Stiles watches the credits, dumbfounded. He can start watching season 2 but decides to type Teen Wolf and see where Google will lead him to.

Huh, so hobrien is a thing.

Archive of Our Own? That sounds interesting.

Whoa, hobrien's here as well.

 _Whoa_.

The next day at school he can't quite keep himself from asking, what would have happened if Tyler hadn't killed his uncle? Or if it was Dylan that turned to a werewolf? If Laura was alive?

He kind of ends up writing it down. And posting. On Ao3.

After two months, his knowledge of gay sex is astounding, considering how little action he has (none). It's all about lube, really.

It's then that he sees one guy at school browsing Ao3. He is so surprised he just stares. When Stiles meets him again in a library, he strikes up a conversation, because _hey, that book is really good_. He tries to not expect much from it, but it's hard with Derek.

Now that they are friends, though, it feels weird to mention Ao3 just like that, so he stays silent. It must have been a one-time thing for Derek anyway, and Stiles doesn't want to suddenly be seen through knotting and omegaverse as some look at fans.

But, well, the problem is, he feels really comfortable with Derek. That's why when asked about his type, he barely avoids saying _you_ , changing it to Tyler.

''Tyler Hoechlin? I've written a fanfiction with him.''

And what. _What._ ''What?''

''You know, fanfiction. A story based on-''

''No, no, I know that, but- you've written hobrien?''

Derek looks at him, surprised. ''Yeah.''

''Oh my god. I- me too. Hobrien.''

Derek grins at him, his whole face lighting up. ''Really?''

Stiles nods and glances away, but still flushes. Cause he is smug like that.

''Funny thing,'' says Derek, and wait, isn't he kinda closer now? ''My type was Dylan.''

Stiles can't help licking his lips, nervous, and okay, he doesn't imagine Derek's eyes dropping to his mouth. ''Was?'' he asks, suddenly courageous enough to look right at Derek.

Derek gazes back, intense. ''Was,'' he agrees steadily, his voice quieter.

The way they keep staring at each other isn't exactly what friends normally do. Right?

Wait, is this a friends to lovers tro-

oh, god, he is buzzing all over from just the way Derek's lips touched his.

 

''... _slick_ his _cock_ with his _spit_ ,'' reads Stiles aloud in a breathy voice. ''Noo, I can't,'' he laughs.

Derek watches him, trying to will his erection at least a little away, but it's difficult when he hears Stiles saying _cock_ and sees him smiling while sitting on his bed. Without clothes on.

''We don't have to do anything,'' he mutters, coming up behind Stiles and hiding his face in Stiles' neck. ''I thought it may help show us what we like,'' he adds, relishing the shiver he managed to elicit from Stiles kissing his neck, then taking a long swipe with his tongue alongside it up to the shell of Stiles' ear, brushing it with his lips.

''I like what you're doing now plenty enough,'' says Stiles, his voice changed.

''Yeah?'' asks Derek, coming closer to touch their bodies.

Stiles nods then shoots Derek a grin and turns to his laptop, reading, ''Their cocks were sliding together, so _hot_ and _wet_ …'''

Derek tackles him down to bed, Stiles laughing all the time, trying to get his breathing back. Derek is over him, their bodies so close now, and he lowers himself to flush them finally together and kiss Stiles. It turns dirty, both of them trying to get impossibly closer, Stiles' hips bucking to meet Derek's, both of them moaning and gasping whenever their lengths touch.

Derek searches for the lube with his hand, finally gets some of it and grips both of them together.

Stiles groans at the sensation. ''It really is all about lube.''

Derek huffs out a laugh and kisses Stiles' nipples, licks them and almost bites as Stiles can't help the sounds it draws out of him. He rearranges his grip, squeezes harder and closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling, breathing hard. Soon, Stiles is coming and as Derek has his come on his hand, can _see it_ , he comes just after.

His hand is sticky, but it's their come, and he reaches up to leave some on Stiles' chest, not exactly sure why.

''God, it should be gross, but it's just hot,'' breathes Stiles, watching him. ''We should tag it as 'Wet & Messy'.''

''First off, it should be 'Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot'.''

''Yeah, and 'Tyler Deserves Nice Things'. You're totally Tyler here, by the way.''

''Then you're Dylan and the tag should be 'Sex Demon Dylan O'Brien'.''

Stiles laughs out loud. ''You're such a dork.''

Derek smiles as well. It turned out completely different than how he'd expected. Everything about them is different than expected, but it's so good. Like fanfiction to the original source. Alternative. And it's his.

 


End file.
